mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 3 Transcript
This is the transcript for episode 3 of Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition. Warning: This video may contain swear words and violence that might not be suitable for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised! Full Transcript Maj. Stink Bug Gems Microsoft Mike: Yuck! I don't want this stink bug on me! Microsoft Mary: Me either! Microsoft Anna: I.. think.. we're.. gonna.. barf.. Microsoft Zira: Ewww! Ewwwwwww! All: Blablablalblablbalblbalbal! Davemadson: It's ok, I got the stink bug taken care of. All: Phew! Smelly Spy-der Gems Jimmy: Smelly Spy-der Gems? Hank: I'm afraid of spiders! Harvey Z.: Run for cover! Sidney: Oh noooooooooooo! Davemadson: Don't worry, I got that one too! Microsoft Sam: Scottyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! R.O. Scotty: You bellowed, Saaaaaaaaaaaam? Microsoft Sam: Do I have to tell you again about the logo that belongs here? R.O. Scotty: Why do you have to lecture me like I'm a second grade kid in school? Microsoft Sam: This is the logo that belongs here, the S from Hell. Get it right right now! R.O. Scotty: Ok, I'm sorry. Johnny: And the greatest ever PVZ player is here. Davemadson: And heeeeeeeeeeeere we go! Pvt. Vile Fire Ant Gems LH Michael: Wow! This ant is on fire! LH Michelle: I hate fire ants! I'm outta here! Lexine: Don't worry, he's very small. LH Michael and Michelle: Phew. Wally Warner: I would've died if that thing stung me. Sgt. Rot Roach Gems Rhonda Raven: I'm afraid of roaches. AAAAAAAAAAAA! Squirrel Girl: Are you ok, Rhonda? Rhonda Raven: Yeah I'm fine. I hate getting near roaches. Microsoft Sam: Scotty, this is all your doing! Yooooooooooooooooou're fired! R.O. Scotty: Fired. Fired?! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN YOU SHOULD STOP FIRING ME MANY TIMES WHAT DID I TELL YOU BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH! *BOOOM!* Davemadson: Scotty, you shouldn't throw a tantrum because of you messing up the logos. I'll rehire you while I beat up Microsoft Sam. Davemadson: Take that, you ugly bastard! Microsoft Sam: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And so, Microsoft Sam went to the hospital because of his injuries, so Johnny took the role for him. Johnny: Hey guys! Rhonda Raven: I never saw you before! Who are you? Johnny: My name's Johnny, and I'm from Hartford, Connecticut. All: Hi Johnny! Wally Warner: Oh, we also have someone new! Lexine: Hey guys! Wally Warner: I also never saw you before! What is your name anyways? Lexine: The name is Lexine, you can call me "The Alex-diamond", and I'm from Crescent City, California. All: Hi Lexine! Davemadson: All right, let's do it again, shall we? Capt. Mashapillar Gems Microsoft Mike: He better not shoot us with his gun! Microsoft Mary: I know, right? Capt. Mashapillar: Ha ha ha! I don't think so! 'Cuz know it's time to die! Microsoft Anna: Don't you dare get filthy with us! Take that! Microsoft Anna attacks Capt. Mashapillar with her laser power, and suddenly... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Microsoft Zira: The studio is safe again! Lexine: Now we can fix this logo! Johnny: Alright, let's do it! Pvt. Loona Tick Gems Jimmy: Why does he have a pack of dynamite? Hank: I dunno, but he is pretty deadly. Harvey Z.: You better not explode on us! Sidney: Harvey's right, stay away from us! Pvt. Loona Tick: Too late, It's all happening in 3.. 2.. 1.. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Thirty minutes later, Jimmy, Hank, Harvey, and Sidney, were all taken to the hospital because Pvt. Loona Tick used his pack of dynamite to explode on them. Because of this, they are temporarily left for the rest of this episode. Squirrel Girl: So sad to lose our 4 boys. Davemadson: Yeah, I know right. Wally Warner: Poor them. Please let them return next episode! Rhonda Raven: Ok, as soon as they heal. Microsoft Mike: I tawt a tawt a putty tat. Microsoft Mary: *cries* Microsoft Anna: Sorry Mary, but they won't return till 12:00 am tomorrow. Microsoft Zira: Goodbye guys! What a sad ending. Beulah and Abby: It was nice seeing ya! All: Goodbye! Category:Transcripts